Una mala estudiante
by Omar2
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre una padawan que está a punto de ser expulsada del templo jedi de Coruscant debido a su mal desempeño y pésimo comportamiento. La acción transcurre en los últimos días de la República, cuando Palpatine asume el poder y se ejecuta la orden 66.
Roj Butan, el cantinero, posó sus amarillos ojos sobre la chica sentada sola en la mesa del rincón. Sacó su afilada lengua de lagarto y se la pasó por toda la cara escamosa. Algo, que no era la cantidad de bebida, le llamaba la atención en esa chica, pero no lo podía descifrar con claridad.

Mientras atendía a otros clientes en medio de la decadencia de su local, la había visto beber ya una cantidad ingente de vasos de broj. Una cantidad suficiente para tumbar a cualquier hombre, e incluso a cualquier rajmaniano como él, de unos dos metros de altura y trescientos kilogramos de peso. Y esa chica, descuidada, flaca y de aspecto más bien frágil, de unos veinte años, no debía sobrepasar los sesenta kilogramos.

Pero no era la resistencia alcohólica de la muchacha lo que más le impresionaba. A fin y al cabo, podía estar colocada con palos de la locura, lo que permitía beber mucho. O podía tener genes o componentes no humanos que le permitieran tolerar mejor el alcohol. Mientras el rajmaniano entregaba un sucio vaso de broj a un wookie de aspecto desgreñado que se había sentado frente a él en la barra, trataba de recordar dónde había visto esa vestimenta. La túnica marrón con capucha, y esa especie de kimono de color claro. Aquellas botas marrones casi hasta la rodilla se le hacían conocidas de alguna parte. Quizás la suciedad y el descuido le confundían.

De pronto la joven dejó caer la cara entre los brazos, y se quedó quieta. Al parecer al fin la bebida la había vencido. La capa se le abrió un poco en ese momento, y Roj Butan pudo ver el sable láser colgando del cinturón de cuero. Entonces recordó, y su desconfianza se incrementó.

En Orc´sai, un planetoide olvidado y perdido fuera de la galaxia, poco y nada se sabía de lo que ocurría hacia el interior, hacia los populosos mundos centrales. Y apenas se había oído hablar de los jedis. Desde luego, circulaban historias, y se decía que varios jedis habían pasado por allí. Pero nadie sabía hasta qué punto esas cosas podían ser de fiar.

De pronto, la chica levantó el ojeroso rostro, y mediante gestos algo torpes pidió a Roj otro trago.

« Mientras pague...» se dijo Roj tomando la botella de bebida y saliendo de detrás del mesón. Caminó con sus largos pasos de lagarto hacia el rincón apartado de la taberna en que estaba su clienta, en medio del bullicio de las criaturas ebrias, mientras seguía observándola.

Pero el cantinero estaba empezando a tener serias dudas. No le interesaba saber si esos religiosos podían beber o no, pero sí le interesaba mucho saber si contaba con el pago. Y, si la poca información que tenía sobre los jedis era cierta, no le parecía que fuera gente que pudiera cargar mucho dinero encima. El tiempo atendiendo aquél antro le había escarmentado: había un punto en que podía darse cuenta de cuándo alguien le podía causar problemas. Y, si ella era lo que se imaginaba, definitivamente podía causarlos.

— Dame más de eso — dijo la joven con voz ligeramente arrastrada. Roj permaneció quieto frente a ella con la botella en la mano por un segundo, y luego dijo.

— Amiga, si lo que deseas es suicidarte, yo no te lo impediré — hablaba pausadamente, con su extraña y profunda voz — pero deseo ver con qué vas a pagar toda esta bebida.

La joven tardó unos segundos, aparentemente, en entender lo que se le preguntaba. Luego sonrió, y metió su mano en el interior de la capa marrón. Sacó un pequeño disco dorado y se lo extendió al cantinero.

— ¿Esto será suficiente? — dijo, fijando sus ojos negros brillantes en los ojos de largarto de Roj.

Roj esbozó una sonrisa y chasqueó la delgada lengua. Tomó la moneda y dijo:

— Un céntimo de crédito alcanza para pagar la mitad de lo que has bebido, maestra jedi — arrastró lentamente las últimas palabras de forma intencionada. La joven se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, y luego lanzó una fuerte risa explosiva:

— ¿Maestra jedi yo? ¿maestra jedi yo? — dijo, apuntándose el pecho y arqueando las cejas— nooo. Solo soy una aprendiz padawan. La peor de todas. He dado las pruebas tres veces y no las he pasado. Pronto me van a expulsar del Templo...ellos...dicen que soy indespli...indispli...indisciplinada. Y todos esperan que yo sea como mis hermanos mayores...como si fueran tan perfectos.

— Tus problemas no me interesan — respondió Roj — Pero si esto es todo el dinero que me puedes dar, entonces debes largarte ahora, o llamaré a los guardias.

Ella se puso seria. Después de unos segundos bajó la mirada hacia su vaso vacío y sacó el tubo metálico que tenía colgado en el cinturón. Buj se sobresaltó por un instante. Le tenía respeto a esa antigua arma. Pero la joven le dijo:

— Si te doy esto, ¿puedo beber otro vaso?

Roj la miró con el ceño fruncido, y tomó el artefacto . Una mirada le bastó para saber que seguramente no se trataba de una falsificación. Sin duda valía algo. Pero por otro lado, si era un sable láser realmente, quizá era un instrumento importante que había sido usado en acciones violentas. O que después alguien querría recuperar. Lo dio vueltas en sus manos. Luego se lo devolvió a la joven.

— No, no quiero meterme en líos — repuso. Ella lo tomó con mano temblorosa. — ¿Qué clase de jedi eres tu?

— Ya te dije que no soy jedi — respondió ella guardándose el sable con alguna dificultad — voy a renunciar a la maldita Orden...si, voy a renunciar, eso haré.

— Está bien — repuso Roj — haz lo que quieras, pero lárgate. Si te caes muerta en la calle, o te congelas, ya no será culpa mía.

— Es el colmo — dijo ella en voz alta como para sí — ahora no solo me echan del Templo, también me echan de la cantina. Y si voy a casa, me echarán de allí también.

— ¡Largo! — exclamó el dueño de bar, con brusquedad, apuntando con una garra amarilla hacia la pequeña puerta ovalada rodeada de tubos luminosos. Al levantar la voz, se produjo un repentino silencio en el pequeño local , y muchos pares de ojos, algunos compuestos de muchos ojos más pequeños, brillaron hacia ellos.

— Ya voy, ya voy — dijo la joven, levantándose con alguna torpeza. Se dirigió a la puerta ante la mirada atenta de la concurrencia. Su paso solamente era un poco inseguro. Al salir a la calle, la luz de la tarde le hizo arrugar el rostro.

Se llamaba Darin Meers, y llevaba un par de años sin ver a su familia. Era invierno en aquél planeta del exterior de la galaxia, y no tenía dinero para quedarse en ningún lugar. La casa de sus padres no estaba muy lejos de allí, pero de ningún modo se atrevía a regresar. Su padre era un hombre durísimo que esperaba mucho de sus hijos. Los dos hermanos mayores de Darin eran ya maestros jedi, y el viejo les contaba a todos lo muy orgulloso que estaba de ellos. Siempre había sido así. La frase más recurrente de su niñez había sido «¿Por qué no puedes ser como tus hermanos? »

Y vaya que lo había intentado. Había ingresado al Templo al tener cinco años de edad. Su maestro nunca tuvo duda de que ella era sensible a La Fuerza, como sus hermanos. Pero cuando tenía siete años, ese maestro había muerto, y ella quedó a cargo de Merkai, maestro en el uso del sable, y que además era un aristócrata del borde exterior. Y eso nunca funcionó bien.

Hasta que el maestro Merkai simplemente desapareció. Fue allí cuando Darin entró en una crisis, a los quince. Yoda decía que se había vuelto desconfiada y un poco envidiosa de sus hermanos. Mace Windú era el más crítico con ella. Y justamente había sido él quién la había examinado ya tres veces, rechazándola en todas para pasar a ostentar el grado de Caballero, que le significaría dejar oficialmente de ser una padawan para pasar a ser una jedi. La última vez, la llamaron al Consejo y le dijeron que dudaban que pudiera dar las pruebas otra vez, y que tomara una decisión.

Y la había tomado. Se había vuelto a su planeta con los escasos fondos que tenía, con la única ropa que poseía puesta, en un penoso viaje de casi una semana en medios de transporte baratos e incluso en una nave de contrabandistas, Al llegar, se acordó de algo que hacía su padre cuando extrañaba mucho a su madre: beber. Llevaba toda la tarde en eso, y apenas había comido en bastante tiempo. No sólo tenía la resistencia de una jedi: el cantinero había acertado en que no era completamente humana. Los genes alienígenas que poseía le ayudaban a verse más joven y a soportar el licor.

El viejo decía que el broj o cualquier bebida fuerte servía para olvidar las penas. Ella, la que se había criado sin madre, se dijo que solo lo haría para presentarse delante de su padre. Pero no había funcionado: seguía sin querer ir a casa. ¿Cómo lo explicaría?

La calle era decadente. El piso de piedras estaba mojado, y tanto toldos de los vendedores de fruta como los pendones desteñidos y sucios rezumaban agua. Robots y criaturas inteligentes de todas las especies se desplazaban por la calle como si la triste lluvia no les molestara en absoluto. Los muros eran de piedra, lo que hacía que todo se tiñera de gris, y lo que más se veía eran cantinas y locales de diversión iluminados. Era mejor que empezara a buscar donde guarecerse por esa noche.

Pasó frente al Portal de los Banthas, en donde dos de esas grandes criaturas originarias de Tatooine se guarecían bajo el alto arco de piedra. Allí los muros se curvaban a la izquierda, junto con la calle, lo que hacía que fuera un lugar ideal para montar un perímetro de protección. Ella lo sabía porque su padre trabajaba en seguridad.

La callejuela era estrecha y oscura: la iluminación sólo provenía de dos lámparas adosadas a las paredes. Las tiendas habían cerrado, excepto la ovalada y multicolor puerta de un antro de diversiones del que salía música. Había basura por el comercio que se celebraba de día, y un robot contenedor avanzaba con su torpe paso recogiendo desperdicios, dejando un olor putrefacto por todas partes. Los cestos de mimbre dejados allí por algún desaprehensivo comerciante se confundían con un par de robots de reparaciones R, que parecían olvidados y oxidados.

Darin se sintió repentinamente asqueada. Se apoyó contra el muro de piedra y vomitó casi puro alcohol. Al otro lado de la callejuela, un viejo humano que freía algo en una cocinilla al alero de un pequeño portón, casi tapado por cestos de mimbre le dirigió un montón de improperios. La joven se sintió repentinamente mejor, menos mareada. Usaba algo de su adiestramiento jedi para no sucumbir a los efectos físicos del alcohol: ella sólo quería los efectos emocionales. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ambas cosas iban unidas. Pero quedarse dormida en cualquier parte era demasiado peligroso. Tenía que encontrar un lugar antes de entregarse a la borrachera.

Y entonces lo sintió. La presencia oscura, fría y helada que parecía revolverse en su interior. Una perturbación en la Fuerza. Miró hacia la entrada del local de diversiones. Un hombre viejo, alto, de aspecto imponente con su traje y capa negros, había salido del local, seguido por un grupo de mercenarios mandalorianos fuertemente armados y otros pocos seres. Estaba conversando con un ser de piel verdosa, ojos grandes sin párpados y tentáculos en la cabeza. Ella lo conocía: era el nautolano que controlaba el tráfico de minerales del planeta, y a quién su padre servía como guardaespaldas.

Y por supuesto de guardaespaldas, como siempre, estaba su padre al mando del equipo. Se le veía con el casco táctico que cubría su rostro por completo. Darín vio a todo el grupo en un segundo, y se ocultó rápidamente tras los cestos. Afortunadamente había dejado de llover un rato.

¿Qué hacía el maestro Merkai conversando con ese mafioso? ¿Y por qué no vestía con la ropa reglamentaria de los jedis? Parecía un aristócrata del borde exterior. Y ese frío que emanaba de él...

Ella sabía que el hombre no era bueno. Estaba segura desde que Merkai era su maestro en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, y había abusado de ella. La joven había guardado el secreto, tal vez por verguenza, tal vez por un extraño sentido de lealtad hacia el viejo, o quizás porque, como el mismo Merkai le había dicho, nadie le creería. Ahora lo tenía a pocos metros, porque el grupo caminaba hacia ella, siempre con Merkai y el jefe de su padre a la cabeza. Todavía había un poco de luz natural. Si salía de ahí, aunque lo hiciera rápido, la verían.

Se miró la ropa, escondida tras los cestos. Estaba asquerosamente manchada con cosas que prefería no identificar, y apestaba. Trató de arreglarse un poco, pero era en vano. Se cubrió con la capucha y escondió la cara entre las manos, para tatar de pasar por una pordiosera o algo así. La presencia fría se posicionó en frente suyo.

— Padawan, ¿qué haces tu acá? ¿acaso estabas espiando? — dijo Merkai, que no necesitó verla para saber quién era. Darín abrió los ojos y vio las botas negras de su antiguo maestro, a pocos centímetros de ella. Alzó el rostro, echando atrás la capucha, y quiso levantarse. La presencia oscura la intimidaba, la confundía, y también la angustia de los recuerdos. Y había otro problema: estaba ebria. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para que al levantarse perdiera el equilibrio y vacilara un par de veces.

— Lo siento — dijo ella, pero las palabras salieron algo enredadas. — no estaba ebria...es decir, no estaba espiando...y no estaba ebria.

— ¿Una jedi borracha? — preguntó el nautolano mafioso, mirando la ropa de Darin . Al lado de él estaba la figura cromada de su padre. Ella le miraba, y aunque no podía ver el rostro tras el casco, muy similar al de los mandalorianos, se lo imaginaba. El rostro encendido de verguenza, los dientes apretados, los ojos entornados.

Darin tuvo fijos los ojos en su padre por unos instantes, pero luego los centró en Merkai. Por algún motivo decidió sostener la mirada azul del viejo. Una mueca de inmenso desprecio apareció en el rostro del aristócrata, mezclada con una sonrisa. El nautolano la seguía observando, y luego dijo a su guardaespaldas:

— ¿Qué no es tu hija? O se parece mucho...

Darín miró a su padre. Este tardó un poco en contestar, y luego dijo.

— Me ofende, señor Baid-thul. Yo entregué a mis hijos para ser caballeros jedis, y juraron abstenerse de todo para defender la paz de la galaxia. Ella es solo una asquerosa ebria que debe haber robado ese traje por ahí.

Merkai rió fuerte y agregó:

— Si, eso debe ser — y empezando a caminar otra vez, remató la frase — vete a tu casa niña, si es que tienes. Tu padre debe sentirse muy avergonzado de ti.

El grupo continuó su camino, y Darín Meers se quedó atrás, inmóvil, mirando al suelo, con los puños crispados a los lados. Las lágrimas de ira y muchos otros sentimientos le cayeron calientes por las mejillas, mezclandose con la fina lluvia que volvía a caer. Pero era principalmente ira.

«Si todo tiene que terminar, que sea ya. Estoy cansada»

— ¡Merkai! — gritó, haciendo acopio de fuerzas. El Conde se detuvo y se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Toda la comitiva hizo lo mismo — ¿Sabías que en estos lugares a la gente no le gustan los violadores?

Merkai sonrió y se quedó quieto por un instante. Ella luego agregó.

— Así es. Aquí no se usan tribunales, solo justicia tribal. Y a los violadores como tu se les aplica un castigo ejemplar.

— ¡Matenla! — gritó el nautolano a su séquito. Pero Merkai exclamó — ¡No! Quietos todos. Es sólo una muchacha ebria. Que nadie de un paso hacia ella ni haga nada sin que yo lo ordene.

Merkai avanzó hacia la joven dejando atrás a su escolta. Desplazó un poco su capa, y Darin pudo ver un sable láser colgado en su cinto. Ella presintió su propia muerte de inmediato, tan real como si fuera un hecho del pasado.

— ¿Tienes algo de qué acusarme? — dijo el Conde, en alta voz.

— Yo iba bien hasta ese momento, Merkai. — dijo Meers desde su boca entrecerrada y con los dientes algo apretados. —Me costaba, nunca fui la mejor, pero llevaba el ritmo de los demás en mi adiestramiento. Tu me destruíste.Y luego desapareciste.

Merkai observó las lágrimas de ira en la cara de la joven como si se sintiera satisfecho. Pero también notó la presencia de La Fuerza en ella: toda la borrachera se le había pasado. Se acercó mucho más y dijo en voz más baja:

— ¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

Ella no respondió, pero desabrochó su capa por delante y metió la mano hacia el sable, cubierta por el cuerpo de Merkai. Pudo ver que su padre seguía lejos, sin acercarse ni un paso más. No se había movido hacia ella:o no le creía, o no le importaba. Sintió que no tenía nada que perder ya.

— Mucha ira tienes, aprendiz — prosiguió Merkai después de unos instantes — podrías aprovecharla. — la sonrisa en el rostro del Conde se había vuelto desquiciada.

Darin sacó el arma del cinturón, y esta se encendió con un zumbido. Detrás se escuchó el ruido de muchas armas al ser apuntadas hacia ella. Merkai gritó "¡Que nadie abra fuego!".

La luz natural había terminado por ese día. Cuando ella acercó la hoja al rostro del Conde, la cara barbada del viejo adquirió un matiz fantasmal.

— No tendrías cómo justificarlo — dijo el viejo canoso, con seriedad.

— Señor Conde...— dijo el nautolano desde atrás, con preocupación. Pero Merkai le hizo una señal de que se todos quedaran en su sitio. La joven mantenía la hoja del sable de luz a escasos centímetros del pecho del viejo aristócrata.

— ¿Y si en vez de matarme, me dejaras tomarte como aprendiz otra vez? Esta vez me comprometo a terminar tu entrenamiento.

Darin se mantenía en silencio. Había dejado el llanto, pero sentía que sus músculos temblaban. Esperaba que no se notara. Con la mano izquierda se despojó de la capa, que limitaría sus movimientos en una pelea, y la arrojó a un lado.

— Reconozcámoslo, niña. El Consejo Jedi jamás te ordenará maestra. Dirán toda esa basura de que no tienes suficiente equilibrio y paz interior. — agregó el maestro.

— Y tienen razón — respondió Darin con voz baja, temblorosa — no los tengo. Gracias a ti.

— ¿Y si te dijera que hay otro camino que no requiere ninguna de esas absurdas enseñanzas moralistas? — le dijo Merkai, empezando a pasearse frente al sable — ¿Y si te dijera que hay un camino que, sin obligarte a refrenar y controlar las emociones naturales, como la ira, la tristeza y la vergüenza que sientes ahora, te permite que todas ellas sean tu aliado, y te daría en poco tiempo más poder que el que puede tener cualquier jedi?

El frío interior que sentía Meers se empezó a convertir en miedo. Había oído al maestro Mace Windu hablar de eso. La voz, la mirada de Merkai, tenía algo despiadado, pero profundamente verdadero. Algo real, pero a la vez, engañoso. Entonces la aprendiz murmuró:

— Así que eso eres. Creo que siempre lo supe, pero no quería aceptarlo. Te has convertido en un sith. Has sido corrompido por el Lado Oscuro.

La autocomplacencia del rostro del viejo desapareció. Había percibido un cambio en ella. Dio un paso atrás, y con gran seriedad espetó:

— Tienes una oportunidad. Si no la vas a aprovechar, aquí estará tu tumba. Te recuerdo bien. Tu habilidad con el sable deja mucho que desear, y hay muchas armas apuntándote.

Darin Meers miró hacia atrás del Conde. Su padre no se había acercado, sólo se había puesto al lado de su cliente nautolano, casi pegado a su cuerpo, para protegerlo. La seguridad de Merkai la tenía en la mira. Apenas ella se moviera, le lloverían lásers...pero, ¿sería posible que su propio padre le disparara? Si él estuviera protegiendo al Conde, no estaría del todo segura. Pero pensó que lo que haría en ese caso su padre sería sacar a su cliente, el nautolano, del callejón apenas comenzaran los disparos.

Se prometió que sería siempre digna. Nada de gritos, llantos o ruegos. Había tomado una decisión.

— Cumpliré con mi deber como jedi— respondió al sith.

Merkai sonrió al tiempo que murmuraba —Tu no eres una jedi, ni nunca lo serás —Miró a su escolta y al resto de los hombres armados, y les gritó — ¡Que nadie intervenga! ¡No importa lo que suceda!

Darín vio que su padre parecía observarla, pero seguía enfocado en su cliente. Se decidió a atacar, pero Merkai estiró un poco la mano con un rápido movimiento. La padawan sintió un golpe en todo el cuerpo y voló por el aire hasta caer en al suelo de piedra unos metros atrás. Ella debió haber podido balancear la Fuerza, pero sus defensas no fueron suficientes. Sin embargo no soltó el arma. Sabía que tenía que levantarse de inmediato. Giró sobre sí misma en el preciso instante en que un sable carmesí sacaba chispas contra las piedras. Era un sable sith.

Se logró poner de pie de un salto, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar el sable cuando ya Merkai, mucho más alto, había descargado un golpe sobre ella que, de haberle llegado de lleno, la hubiera partido de arriba abajo. Las hojas carmesí y amarilla se cruzaron con un chirrido y una luz blanca enceguecedora. La fuerza de Merkai era demasiada para la aprendiz. Pero si trataba de retroceder, recibiría una estocada. Se empezó a arrodillar para tratar de resistir. Se sentía como aplastada bajo el Lado Oscuro. Entonces Merkai extendió la otra mano hacia ella y le lanzó un rayo, un breve relámpago de energía.

Darin perdió la fuerza de sus piernas de inmediato, y el sable rojo descendió sobre ella, cercenándole la mano de la espada con un corto movimiento.

El dolor fue tan agudo que ella sintió la agonía en todo el cuerpo. Justamente había pensado que algo así iba a suceder, y pensaba resistir el impulso de gritar. Sí gritó, pero sólo por un segundo. Después logró retener todos los sonidos que salían de su garganta con un supremo esfuerzo. Estaba de rodillas frente a Merkai, que se tomaba su tiempo. Al parecer el Conde pensaba en decir algo. Meers, a pesar del dolor, se sentía en paz, una calma que no tenía hacía mucho tiempo: era la calma de quién había hecho justo lo que tenía que hacer. Por fin. Se sintió lista para la muerte, así que cerró los ojos.

En ese instante una explosión sacudió la calle, cerca de donde estaba el grupo de Merkai y el nautolano. Escuchó que su padre decía: ¡Nos atacan!. Merkai miró en todas direcciones.

En el siguiente instante los hombres del Conde corrían hacia él. Meers tomó el sable de entre su mano cercenada con la izquierda, y de un tajo logró cortar una pierna a Merkai, apuntando lo más arriba que pudo. Más bien fue solamente un pie. Merkai dio un grito y cayó de espaldas en brazos de sus hombres. Vio que un mandaloriano de la escolta apuntaba su arma contra ella pero algo lo desestabilizó, y el tiro le rozó el rostro con poca energía. El ambiente se había llenado de un denso humo. Al parecer, alguien había soltado una bomba de gas en medio de la confusión. Tenía una oportunidad. Rodó de costado con el sable ya apagado, y se puso rápidamente tras el puesto de frutas. Ahí estaba el anciano que cocinaba su comida en la calle, que le gritó "¡Chica, por aquí!" indicándole un agujero rectangular en el suelo. Meers simplemente se dejó caer en él, y se dio un violento golpe en la nuca y la espalda contra algo duro.

Segundos después sintió que unas manos le quitaban el sable, la obligaban a levantarse y la ayudaban a caminar. El olor de ese lugar era insoportable: era el drenaje.

— Tienes que alejarte de aquí — le decía la voz gastada y vieja de su salvador: Darin reconoció de inmediato al viejo que cocinaba su comida en la calle y le había estado gritando improperios. — no te puedes quedar en la ciudad, ni mucho menos ir a un hospital, pero creo que un amigo puede ayudarte. No te preocupes, no creo que nos sigan, la entrada de la alcantarilla está disimulada, pues la ocupamos para el negocio de los palos de la locura. Pero es conveniente irse lo más lejos posible.

Darin Meers no tenía demasiadas alternativas: se dejaba arrastrar con el brazo izquierdo en torno a los hombros del viejo, que se movía por las solitarias alcantarillas como si se tratara de calles conocidas. El agua inmunda les llegaba hasta los tobillos y extraños roedores se movían rápidamente a su paso. Recién entonces notó que el viejo iluminaba el camino con el sable de luz de ella.

— Espera, por favor — dijo al hombre al llegar a un punto en que estaba seco — me siento mal...necesito reposar un poco.

— Nos hemos alejado bastante — dijo el viejo. La ayudó a sentarse en una saliente, sosteniendo el sable en alto. Metió la mano entre sus ropas y sacó una botellita de un fuerte licor. Le ofreció a Darin, que bebió un sorbo. Luego bebió él.

— El viejo tenía un sable sith, ¡rayos! — dijo el viejo con su voz arrastrada de pordiosero — no pensé que volvería a ver uno en mi vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo jedi?

— No soy jedi — respondió Darin — he estado en el Templo de Coruscant desde los cinco años, y soy padawan desde los doce, pero no he pasado las pruebas para convertirme en Caballero. Y no creo que las pase.

El viejo volvió a empinar su botella, tomando un gran sorbo. Observaba a la chica con curiosidad.

— Ojalá que tu maestro hubiera visto lo que hiciste hoy. — dijo luego. — deberíamos seguir caminando.

— No puedo — respondió Darin, que empezaba a sentirse realmente mal. El viejo no podía cargarla. Si la dejaba allí, tenía que ser rápido.

— Iré por ayuda. Puede que me tarde un poco, pero regresaré. Toma tu sable, tendrás que defenderte de los roedores, así que no te conviene desmayarte.

El silencio en la alcantarilla era total en esa sección. Meers se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos. Sin duda algunos de esos roedores eran capaces de devorarla en poco tiempo. El sable de luz en la mano se le hacía extremadamente pesado. Era una suerte que la herida de la mano cercenada hubiera sido cauterizada de inmediato, ya que así no se producía una fatal hemorragia.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a notar que miles de ojos resplandecientes la observaban desde las sombras, y unos chillidos le indicaban que los pequeños habitantes del drenaje estaban deseosos de probar su carne.

Seguía pasando el tiempo. Sentía que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Pensó en su padre, en sus hermanos. Ella seguía queriéndolos a todos.

Sus hermanos eran fáciles de querer. Pero su padre la había desconocido frente a todos en muchas ocasiones. Ya no importaba. Ojalá el viejo encontrara la tranquilidad ahora que ella iba a desaparecer e iba a dejar de ser la deshonra de esa familia de jedis y soldados.

Una enorme rata, o algo similar, reunió el valor para acercarse, y Darin la mató de un sablazo. Pero después de ese golpe el sable escapó de su mano debilitada, y le costó mucho levantarlo. Otras ratas se acercaban y se alejaban, pero cada vez se ponían un poquito más cerca. Sintió tristeza de haber sobrevivido a una pelea con un sith y ahora morir en una alcantarilla devorada por las ratas. No se dio cuenta cuando estaba llorando otra vez.

— Darin Meers — la sobresaltó una voz. Delante de ella había una luz. Ella intentó abrir los ojos, y sólo vio ese blanco resplandor.

— ¿Maestro Windu ¿Es usted?

— Si Darin. Soy yo — dijo el hombre, tomando forma resplandeciente desde la luz — he encontrado la forma de estar contigo por un poco de tiempo.

— ¿Está usted muerto? — preguntó Darin.

— Si — respondió Windu — al igual que casi todos los jedis de la galaxia, hasta donde llegan mis conocimientos. Pero tus hermanos están a salvo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Darin. Sentía una profunda desolación.

— El velo del Lado Oscuro ha caído — respondió Mace Windu — Un sith gobierna ahora lo que fue la República, y la Orden Jedi no existe más. Se dio la orden a todos los ejércitos de que los jedis debían ser liquidados. El Templo ha sido invadido y todos los que estaban allí, casi exclusivamente niños, han muerto.

Darin no pudo responder. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

— ¿El Lado Oscuro ha triunfado? — preguntó después de un rato — ¿La Fuerza ya no está con nosotros?

— La llama del Lado Luminoso no puede apagarse nunca por completo — respondió Windu — se debilita, y a veces pareciera que nos ha abandonado. Pero siempre hay un remanente y siempre hay esperanza. No importa cuántas décadas pasen, verás un nuevo amanecer. Por ahora, no debes por ningún motivo regresar al Templo de Coruscant, porque allí te encontraría la muerte. Debes esconder a todos que eres una jedi, por todos los años que sea necesario. Vete a algún planeta del exterior. Cuando sea el tiempo del Despertar, lo sabrás.

Darin no respondió, pero siguió llorando.

— La Fuerza está contigo, Darin Meers. Ella será tu poderoso aliado hasta el último día de tu vida y aun más allá de la muerte — dijo Windu — No importa que tan mala y oscura sea tu situación, confía en estas palabras.  
— La Fuerza no está conmigo, maestro. Usted lo sabe. Si estuviera conmigo, hubiera pasado las pruebas. Si estuviera conmigo, no estaría en esta alcantarilla.

— Te he fallado, mi padawan, y te pido perdón — repuso Windu — mi capacidad de observar los designios de La Fuerza se había debilitado, como la de todo el Consejo. Preocupado de la política, no noté muchas cosas. No supe que tu maestro era un sith, ni supe lo que te había hecho, ni noté que tu corazón siempre estuvo atribulado porque, a diferencia de tus hermanos, tu te criaste sola, sin madre. Y no te di la confianza suficiente como para que me lo dijeras.

Darin levantó la vista hacia él con el rostro empapado. La imagen resplandeciente de Windu, con su sable láser apagado en la mano, avanzó hacia ella.

— Hoy has demostrado el valor y las aptitudes de un Caballero Jedi — prosiguió el maestro, mirándola a los ojos — Usar el sable láser es una parte mínima de lo que significa ser un jedi. No es el sable láser lo que hace al jedi, sino lo que está aquí — y se apuntó el pecho — y aquí — prosiguió, apuntando a su calva cabeza. — Has mirado al que destruyó tu juventud sin rencor, y has triunfado sobre el miedo. Has controlado tus temores, tu dolor, tu ira, y has mostrado habilidad. Has menospreciado tu propia vida para cumplir con el deber de todo jedi de combatir a cualquier sith. — hizo una pausa, y encendió su sable color violeta.

— Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte. Padawan, tu no necesitas más entrenamiento. — prosiguió Windu, acercándose. — Ahora aprenderás directamente de La Fuerza , en secreto, en un planeta en que el Imperio no pueda encontrarte, trabajando honradamente para ganarte la vida, adiestrándote a ti misma todos los días hasta que sientas el Despertar. Aún serás necesaria, aunque pasen décadas. La Fuerza te mantendrá joven.

Darin Meers volvió a llorar, pero Windú parecía no hacerle caso. El hombre acercó el sable violeta a su hombro. La delgada trenza de padawan se desprendió quemada. El maestro dijo:

— Darin Meers. No existiendo ya un Consejo, por la sola voluntad de La Fuerza yo te nombro Caballero Jedi. Que la Fuerza esté contigo — Windu presionó apenas el sable contra la ropa y contra la piel. Ella sintió el dolor de la quemadura ardiente, y gritó al mismo tiempo en que la visión desapareció. Abrió los ojos en las tinieblas. A lo lejos se escuchaban pisadas y se acercaban luces.

Despertó en una cama. Una habitación típica de una pobre casa de los suburbios. « Después de que me desmayé en la alcantarilla, todo fue solamente un sueño» se dijo, suspirando.

Por la ventana podía percibirse una intensa lluvia. Movió la cabeza, y se encontró con el rostro de su padre, que se había acercado rápidamente a ella.

— Papá — dijo ella con voz débil.  
— Lo sé todo. El viejo mendigo que te rescató me contó lo que dijiste, y lo creo. — dijo el hombre, siempre con rostro duro. Pero la voz le temblaba. No era un hombre que mostrara emociones. — Creo lo que te hizo el viejo, y también me explicaron lo que hiciste en el callejón. Tus hermanos están aquí, les mandaré a buscar de inmediato.

— Tu lanzaste las bombas de humo, ¿verdad?

Su padre asintió. Ella le miró . No sabía si sonreír o llorar.

— He sido un pésimo padre — dijo el viejo, ante el asombro de Darin — desde que tu madre murió me hundí y no supe darte lo que necesitabas. No te visité ni me comuniqué contigo en años, y cuando viniste un par de veces fui indiferente. Es que me recuerdas tanto a tu madre. Pero no hay excusa.

— No hay problema, papá.

— Si lo hay — siguió el hombre — lo del callejón, cuando dije que no te conocía...después sentí que ningún padre de verdad haría semejante cosa. Necesito que me perdones.

— Perdonado — dijo de inmediato ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Entonces el hombre hizo algo que Darin ya no recordaba. Se inclinó y la abrazó, susurrando al oído de su hija: "Me siento tan orgulloso de ti".

Se separaron, y el hombre fue a buscar a sus otros dos hijos.

« Entonces fue solamente un sueño» se repitió cuando estuvo sola, escuchando la lluvia. Sólo tenía un muñón en la mano derecha, así que con la izquierda quiso tocarse la trenza de padawan que debía tener tras la oreja derecha. Pero no la encontró. En su lugar, sintió un corto mechón de pelo tieso, quemado. Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte. Metió la mano por entre su ropa de cama, y levantando la bata blanca vio un vendaje. De un tirón lo arrancó. Ahí, delgada y recta como una regla, estaba la quemadura que le había hecho Mace Windu al ordenarla Caballero Jedi. Tocó la herida una y otra vez. Sentía el ardor del sable láser, al igual que la confirmación en su interior, y las palabras "La Fuerza estará contigo siempre" le dieron un golpe de aliento, como si hubiera nacido de nuevo y la vida, la de verdad, comenzara en ese momento.

El velo de la oscuridad había caído sobre la galaxia, pero la llama no se había apagado.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación donde la habían escondido se abrió y entraron dos jedis, sus hermanos, y su padre atrás. « ¿Cómo está nuestra valiente hermanita?» preguntó el mayor acercándose. Ella les miró con seriedad, y los hombres se detuvieron a mitad de camino. No dijeron palabra, pero su sensibilidad les avisó del cambio en su hermana menor. Ahora no era la pequeña Darin, la que siempre se metía en líos, la que sacaba de quicio al maestro Mace Windu saliendo del Templo a deshora, hablando tonterías en medio de un entrenamiento o discutiendo cosas inútiles, la que pateaba las cosas con furia por el pasillo cada vez que fallaba las pruebas. Ahora era una jedi como ellos.

La joven les miró con rostro serio, y dijo:

— Sáquense de inmediato esas ropas, y desháganse de ellas. Escondan el sable láser. Debemos irnos de aquí.

Aquella misma tarde, Darin, sus hermanos y su padre embarcaron junto con muchos refugiados hacia algún punto aún más alejado del centro galáctico, vestidos de paisanos, hacia el exilio.

FIN


End file.
